Kiss the Boy
by Stephosaur
Summary: Kurt Hummel has had a tough day and decides the best cure is to wear his comfy pjs and eat his feelings out, but will a certain person's visit change his plans? warnings: minor swearing, lots of fluff !


Kiss the Boy

**So this came to me after spending the break only wearing comfy clothes around the house. I hope you guys like it! Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Yea I don't own anything associated with Glee! **

"I can't believe it's the weekend!"

Kurt landed face down on his bed. He had just gotten home from a long, difficult day that involved his classes at NYADA and his internship. He honestly loved them both but they eventually brought him to brink of extreme exhaustion.

So because of this tiring day, the usually dressed in his impeccable clothing Kurt Hummel, decided to take a break from the jeans and shirts with numerous buckles and zippers. He decided to trade them for baggy gray sweatpants and a large, faded blue hoodie with logo on it.

He had the apartment all to himself today and Kurt couldn't be happier. Rachel had decided to hang out with Brody to practice a new dance their class was performing. They wouldn't be back for hours which seemed to add a sparkle in Rachel's eyes when she mentioned this to her roommate.

Kurt was in the same class as them as well but preferred to not see Brody and Rachel groping each other while they were "dancing". If he wanted to see that, he could just take the subway, there was enough of that happening in public, especially with the hormonally unstable high schoolers that had been going at it a foot away from Kurt the day before.

Shaking away disturbing images and sounds, Kurt prepared his "Don't Give a Crap about Anything" day.

The plan for today involved eating tons of junk food (he would have to hit the gym later) watch movies on lifetime (tissues would be essential) and read the latest vogue issue. Not exciting as a teenager in New York would expect but to him it was enough.

Kurt gathered all of his favorite cushions and pillows along with the throw blanket that he refused to share under any circumstance with his cuddle whore roommate. After her attempt to borrow his beloved throw blanket to which Rachel preferred his "blankie" he had decided to hide it from his pesky roommate.

Kurt had just closed the microwave on a packet of popcorn and pressed the start button when there was a sudden knocking at the door.

Sighing, Kurt quickly ran a hand through his hair before pulling down his hoodie that had risen over his flat tummy.

'Please let it be a pizza man with the wrong address.'

He slid the door aside, and froze at the sight before him.

It wasn't the pizza man, no it someone better.

Blaine Anderson with his toothy smile and head slicked back with tons of gel stood there practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey Kurt!"

Getting back the usage of his voice," Oh my God Blaine! Hi! What are you doing here?"

Kurt all but tackled Blaine, as he threw himself into the younger teen's arms they hadn't seen each other since Christmas and had a lot to catch up. Even with phone calls and texts to communicate with, there was plenty left unsaid.

They parted. Blaine followed Kurt into his apartment; the first thing that caught his attention was Kurt's appearance.

Kurt noticed Blaine raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Suddenly feeling self conscious of his current attire, Kurt crossed his arms around his torso.

"I know I look like a slob but..."

"No it's alright Kurt..."

"It's just I'm tired and I didn't want to dress up..."

Blaine quickly interrupted the rambling teen. "Kurt you don't have to explain anything and its okay you don't have to change either you look perfect as usual."

Kurt had made an attempt to quickly change into something more presentable but those words were more than enough to put him at ease.

Blaine blushed at the comment he had made, he wasn't lying Kurt looked amazing in whatever he wore.

"Oh why thank you Blaine. I'm so glad you're here by the way!"

Kurt folded his legs underneath him as he sat on the comfy coach. He gestured Blaine to come and join him on the coach.

Blaine said," No problem, I bet you're wondering why I'm here though, right?"

In a teasing voice," Aw I thought you just wanted to visit little old me."

Both teens laughed. "Well I did but I wanted to check some of the schools here, specifically NYADA. I finally had a chance to come to New York without any obligations to worry about."

Kurt nodded. He remembered that during one of their phone calls, Blaine had mentioned that he was trying to find a weekend where he could fly out to New York.

Blaine took of his light jacket and sat on the seat unoccupied near Kurt.

"Well I would take you there myself but I'm sure you're tired from your flight."

Blaine sighed. "And the fact that there is absolutely nothing that could you convince you to leave once "Don't Give A Crap About Anything" day has commenced."

Kurt was the only person in the world that could make flopping on a coach look both graceful and adorable.

"You took the words right out of me Blaine."

Kurt stared at Blaine as a memory came to mind, one that involve the Lima bean and Blaine remembering Kurt's coffee order.

Kurt softly asked," You remember "Don't Give a Crap about Anything Day?"

The incredulous look Blaine wore elicited a giggle from Kurt.

Blaine replied," Of course I do, if you don't recall I participated in numerous of them myself."

Kurt remembered how he had convinced Blaine who was always diligent on finishing his schoolwork, to postpone it and have a lazy day with him. It was fine for the first few hours but good student Blaine Anderson managed to multitask finishing his calculus homework and cuddling with Kurt while watching the notebook.

With a tease in his voice," Oh yes Blaine I remember a certain schoolboy sneaking to do his homework every time I asked for a snack."

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at Blaine's guilty expression.

"How did you find out?"

Kurt stood up and made his way into the kitchen feeling Blaine's gaze on him as he moved.

"Well for one it doesn't take a person 20 minutes to grab a bag of pretzels."

Taking a large bowl from one of the cabinets, he poured the popcorn that he had abandoned when Blaine made his surprise appearance.

He heard the refrigerator open along with the clinking of soda cans. Blaine placed a diet Coke and Pepsi on the counter. For which Kurt smiled at him in gratitude.

Filling two cups with ice, Blaine replied, "Seriously? That was the only thing that gave me away?"

Kurt filled the two cups with their own individual sodas before throwing the empty cans in the recycling bin.

"No you were doing your math face when the scene you usually cry at came on. With the lack of tears I knew you were distracted."

Kurt placed several of snacks along with their drinks on a tray, he made to carry it to the living room but Blaine being the dapper gentlemen immediately took the tray and carried it himself.

Playfully, Kurt said," You're making me look like a bad host Blaine."

The shorter teen carefully laid the tray on the coffee table before straightening up.

"Believe me you are everything but a bad host. Anyone would  
have refused to answer the door on their lazy day. You though opened the door and let me be part of your plans. So no you are not a bad host actually you could possibly win the 'The Most Magnificent Host in the World' award!"

Kurt took his original seat before leaning on his elbow.

"Geez Blaine now you're making me blush!"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders in a "what it's true" type of way.

"I'm just telling the truth now I'm quite interested in how a busy person such as you manages to have the rare "Don't Give a Crap about Anything" day!"

Kurt opened the drawer that contained all their movies, seeing that there were hardly any decent movies on the television.

"Well Blaine I got to admit it's difficult but I do take advantage of the days when I don't have classes and it's my day off at Vogue."

Kurt munched on his handful of popcorn as Blaine ate one of Rachel's chocolate covered pretzels.

Blaine inquired, "College life has time for that?"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to help him out in picking a movie.

"I think the real question is: does life give you time for that? And my answer is: sometimes. I personally think life decides to focus its target on some other sap and leaves me to a well deserved break."

Blaine's eyes managed to sparkle even more so when he finds the Disney section of their movies but continues to pay attention to Kurt.

"Seems like these breaks are very few and rare."

The taller teen nodded his head before remarking," Honestly school is great but just practicing these new vocal exercises and dance lessons that are kicking my ass become too overwhelming. And people's attitude at Vogue can get a tad annoying but nothing I can't handle."

Blaine finally saw the exhaustion Kurt had been hiding with all his quick movements and jokes. Kurt appeared to be thinner and his face was more defined, the bags under those beautiful eyes told Blaine that his best friend was losing sleep as well. Kurt must have been losing weight due to the pressure that the internship placed on him and habit of skipping meals when work had to be finished. The shorter teen wondered if he could order a pizza and have Kurt eat it all to get the healthy glow back in his face.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and with their silent communication, the taller teen nodded.

Both teens stopped their searching and sat back against the couch. Their gazes were solely on each other, nothing else existed.

"Seems like you need to talk about it Kurt."

The older teen sighed before hiding his face in his hands.

"Blaine today I had to schedule meetings today and than I had to reschedule them because they decided to change the date. And it had to fit according to their agendas. I had to speak to them, and they kept putting me on hold and when i was able to get through I had to talk to their own bitchy assistants."

Blaine muttered, "What a couple of assholes."

Kurt chuckled, "After figuring all that out, a model came in and you should have seen the look of disgust she gave me after she saw me spreading cream cheese on my blueberry bagel."

Blaine angrily asked "Did you tell her off?"

Kurt offered Blaine popcorn to which the shorter teen munched furiously as if taking his anger on the defenseless snack would make everything better.

Kurt smirked, "No I slathered more cheese on the bagel looked her straight in the eyes before I took a big bite out of my bagel. She gasped as if i had eaten my own hand and i took it a step further when I moaned exaggeratedly while closing my eyes from the taste."

Blaine's eyes widened at the mental image that was starting to form and wished it desperately to go away. He discreetly crossed his legs as he leaned over to take a sip from his drink.

Kurt continued," I whispered to her 'Girl don't be jealous cause I'm getting a foodgasm. You can help yourself if want'. She stormed off after I took another big bite."

Both teens erupted into laugher, snorting occasionally when they would look at each other in the eye.

Gasping for breath, Blaine commented, "Same old Kurt."

The taller teen made an awkward attempt to bow which made both of them laugh again. Kurt leaned over the drawer of movies.

"Hmm maybe we should find a movie before we eat all the snacks."

Blaine agreed there was a half empty bowl of popcorn and their drinks barely touched. The bowls of candy were almost empty. At least they could cross out eating junk food off of the list.

Blaine asked, "So what were you going to watch?"

Kurt quipped back," Oxygen and Lifetime movies but that was before I found out they all sucked today. I even had the tissues ready!"

He waved two packets of tissue in Blaine's face to further emphasize.

Blaine rolled his eyes," Hummel you are doing it all wrong. You don't need to cry over a movie. You need to get your adrenaline pumping."

Kurt stood up once again to refill their bowls of candy and sneak into Rachel's cabinet of Forbidden Foods.

Kurt commented, "If you are suggesting to watch a porno, my answer is no."

He set the tray back on the table shaking his head at Blaine's sputtering. Kurt returned to the kitchen area.

Blaine immediately blushed at the idea before quickly replying, "No! I mean you have to watch scary movies. Not the wimpy ones either. The ones that make you want to hide and jump at every noise."

Kurt returned with small Ben & Jerry cartons of ice cream and spoon. He handed one of each toward Blaine who thanked him with a smile.

Digging into his strawberry ice cream, Kurt remarked, "Blaine haven't you ever heard of needing a good cry."

Blaine fought a brain freeze before uttering through clenched teeth:

"Yes and I have also heard of someone needing a good scare. But if you want we could watch one of the dramas that Lifetime is showing today."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's puppy eyed face, that even with the sudden brain freeze, was able to be execute perfectly.

"Exactly which movie did you have in mind, Mr. Adrenaline Rush?"

Blaine and Kurt spent the next 20 minutes shifting through Rachel and Kurt's collection of DVDs that had grown throughout the years.

He laughed at how adorable Blaine looked after finding his favorite Disney movie. Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw his friend struggle to put the Little Mermaid down and continue the search for a scary movie.

The taller teen carefully hid the Disney movie planning to watch it with Blaine in case the movie they found would turn out to be a stinker.

They settled on the only scary movie Kurt owned which was the Haunted Mansion. He wasn't a big fan of scary movies and the only reason he owned that movie was because it had been a gift from one of his cousins. After putting the DVD in, Kurt settled in the makeshift castle/fort that both teens had made with pillows and blankets.

Half an hour into the movie both teens had gotten bored and looked at one another, quietly deciding it was time to see another movie.

Blaine was about to change the DVD but felt a hand grasp his wrist.

Blaine turned to face Kurt who held his favorite movie in the whole world. The knowing smile on the pale faced teen brought butterflies in Blaine's stomach.

"Good choice Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturally as Blaine took the DVD case from him, fingertips touching for a minute. But even with that minute, Kurt couldn't ignore the warmth he felt from the touch.

Kurt and Blaine sang along with the movie, mostly the smaller of the two who really got into the lyrics.

Blaine randomly pulled a bag of Red Vines from his satchel. Kurt laughed at the overenthusiastic bite Blaine took at one of the candies in his hand.

Hearing his friend laugh, Blaine playfully whacked Kurt with a Red Vine thus having a popcorn war break out in the living room.

After brushing off the stray popcorn from the pillows, Blaine noticed it was getting darker outside. They had spent most of the day inside and he found that it didn't bother him at all.

He turned to face Kurt who was chewing on the last Red Vine. Blaine grinned at how the day had gone. It felt as if as if they were boyfriends completely in sync with one another. He missed this but most of all he missed them being together. He wished it could be like this all of the time.

Blaine commented," Today has definitely been one of the most fun days I have had in a while."

Kurt scoffed," Come on Blaine I'm sure you have oodles of fun at Lima."

Both of them laughed hysterically.

Kurt sighed contently; he glanced at Blaine who seemed almost relaxed amongst the chaos the two had brought upon themselves. Almost. He knew by now the little signs that usually told him when something was bothering the hazel eyed teen.

"So Blaine I have told you what's going on in my life, what's going on in yours? Is Glee club still going strong?"

Blaine gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yea we're still coming up with songs to perform for the competition. Tina complains she will never get another solo. Finn is still all over the place. The new kids are kinds in their own drama filled world. And being a Cheerio is just too intense sometimes but Coach Sue in her demented way says I'm what going to get the cheerios to win. And you know I kind of like it. But my parents have different opinions of how I spend my time at school."

Kurt frowned at the mention of Blaine's parents. He had met them a couple of times when they had been dating and it was usually when they were about to leave for a business meeting or vacation that did not involve taking Blaine along. Suddenly hearing that they wanted control over their son's life when they didn't even try to be involved with their son's life was very infuriating. Kurt knew how Blaine constantly sought for their approval and often pushed himself to the limit but the taller teen had a feeling that Blaine knew it would never be enough.

Kurt saw Blaine as this talented, beautiful, kindhearted, and intelligent person. Such a person should not be exposed to this sort of negativity. He only hoped that Blaine would see his accomplishments as a ticket to freedom once he was done with high school.

Staring into those troubled hazel eyes, Kurt said, "Really Blaine, they should be proud of you. I mean you're able to keep straight A's, be the school's president, a Cheerio, and the leader of the Glee club. I swear any college you apply to will want to accept you in a heartbeat. And when the day comes you can go wherever your heart is most content. Don't ever let them take away that happiness and optimism you bring to everyone around you."

Blaine blushed, not being used to hearing his accomplishments sound so positive. His father never failed to remind him how much of a waste of time it was being part of school clubs and teams. Mr. Anderson wanted his son to focus on his studies not singing or dancing.

Blaine never wanted to show the trouble side of his life, especially the side that involved his family and their high expectations of him. Hearing Kurt assure him of all the doubt he had secretly been harboring, suddenly gave Blaine a sense of relief.

"Thank you Kurt I guess that's what I needed to hear." Blaine hesitated when he went to reach for Kurt's hand.

Kurt noticed this, and without thinking took a hold of the shorter teen's hand. Smiling reassuringly at Blaine's shocked expression, Kurt's grip never loosened.

Both leaned against one another on the coach, Kurt spreading half of his throw blanket on Blaine. There was only one person exempt from the "No sharing blanket", and that was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was cuddled under the blanket with Kurt who was leaning his head on his shoulder. Blaine looked down when Kurt began to talk. The shorter teen had to control himself from pausing the movie even though his favorite song was playing.

"You know I realized that this day wouldn't have been as relaxing and as fun as it was if I hadn't had one essential factor."

Blaine quipped, "Red Vines?"

Kurt playfully slapped Blaine's shoulder. "No you dork. It's you. If you hadn't shown up I would not have had as much fun as we did today. I miss our random deep conversations that we used to have; they always made me feel better. As if anything is possible. I hope I was able to give you some sort of wisdom that made you feel a little at ease.

Turning his attention away from the television, Blaine replied, "I miss our conversations too and Kurt…talking to you always makes me feel as if all the pressures in the world aren't about to crush me."

Both teens gave each other a soft smile. Even though they weren't boyfriends anymore, there were times that each teen felt as if there was still some hope that one day they would be together again.

They would be closer and their relationship would be stronger than ever before. But at the moment spending time with other, whether it was goofing around, watching childhood movies, or having serious conversations about the other's life, it was enough.

Blaine was about to ask Kurt about him coming to Ohio to see them perform but was instantly shushed.

He noticed Kurt closely watching the scene between Ariel and Eric while "Kiss the Girl" was being performed around them.

"Blaine you of all people know my rules about watching movies."

The gelled hair teen raised his triangular shaped eyebrows at the comment.

Blaine asked, "You mean the one where you are allowed to comment on the movie but everyone else must remain silent or face you wrath?"

"Exactly not a lot of things have changed Blaine."

Kurt offered him a smile before turning to mouth the words as Aerial and Eric are about to kiss, knowing that they still have a long time before they get the chance.

If Blaine had been watching closely, he would have noticed Kurt changing the lyrics.

_Kiss the boy._

**So what do you guys think…love? Like? Please tell me! Review and Fav! Happy Holidays guys!**


End file.
